vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144183-morning-coffee-1019-weekend-is-dead-long-live-the-monday
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I swear you are the luckiest person alive. I have never gotten a costume piece to drop from anywhere :( I did just enough PvP to gear myself up for it. It was fun enough I suppose :mellow: The first few times through were rough as hell but got better as I got geared up. I think for me. it's the bad/childish/mean behavior that seems rampant in PvP that I dislike. Not everyone is like that obviously. Maybe I just tend to get 'bad apples' in my groups. (Tex, of course, would have perfect groups of polite adults :rolleyes: ) Seriously, I got called names because I asked for this one dude to stop humping me :angry: I was the bad guy because I wanted to not be sexually harassed. :angry: Makes me wonder if we would have more people participate in PvP if things like that didn't happen (that was just one example). I came away thinking man, they just shoot themselves in the foot when they do crap like that. Ugh....work. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well that escalated quickly... Once my friend arrived very early to our meeting, and as he started walking around downtown while waiting for the rest of us, he decided to drink a cup of coffee at every coffee shop he sees. He ended up drinking about 7 cups before we got there. Fortunately, he didn't try to kill me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- HAHAHA Oh the Faction didn't do anything. The game did. I have multiple level 50s on Exiles side (as well you know), and a couple of them were in pre-transition Crafted gear. So I know they're sitting there, butt-naked, gear stripped, no runes, no weapons and ... no motivation to deal with it. That's the reason I defected to Dominion. I knew my characters were going to be screwed, then raked over some hot coals, dipped in toxic waste and told "suck it up, buttercup! This is for the best!" Yeah. No, it's not. And if Wildstar wants to keep me as a player, I won't be forced to ever look at those toons again. Edited October 19, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- Oh no. What happened? What did the scum do? Did they dust up your coat dying? | |} ---- ---- I haven't logged into my other characters cause I'm not in the mood to deal with their inventory build gear etc. Made the mistake of loading my medic... She was missing half her ability bar for some messed up reason. And mail spam like no tomorrow. And she isn't even 14!!! My main took quite a bit of time and work and I'm still... Ehhh... Unsure about it. Had to research new builds to try, had to modify each time I did an expedition to try to redress... I'm still not sure I got any of it right. I'm sitting in some odd choices of runes cause I don't have exceptionals... I basically used spreadsheets and many trial and error to get her decent. And even without crafting any runes nor going for perfect (most of my gear is 3/6 and such) I blew up 70p. Working on the contract ladder for one more upgrade. Oh and it didn't help that ah filtering was borked and I bought useless ilvl60 gear before I figured out how to see ilvl60+ gear on the ah. Grrrrrrr. It's not fun. Let me just say that. My character has an entirely new build, new Las, new way to play now. | |} ---- Well, I finally mostly figured out runes this weekend, it's expensive and a huge pain, but not that big of a deal once you get into it. For me, it's the gear issue. I just can't deal with a knowing a years worth of effort is flushed away and I'll be basically starting over naked. Tex and Lola, particularly, will be a bad, bad way, as almost all their gear was crafted. Sharice had seen enough play that her gear was mostly higher-end stuff but I am still not looking forward to ever dealing with that crap. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's the expense that'she a big deal to me. XD If it was just figuring out stats, that'd be easy. As far as crafted gear goes, all you need to do is visit the master crafter in Thayd (she's standing in front of the rune exchange vendors), pick what stats you want, boost them as much as you can, and craft. It's free and painless, especially compared to the mess of reruning, and you'll likely end up with better gear than you had to begin with. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Shite Shite , Let it all out. These are the gears I can't do without. Come on , I'm talking to you , now come on. ( Addressing the boss ) Edited October 19, 2015 by Floross | |} ---- Ahahaha- now we have at theme song! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I concur. I am still hoping that everything will be made account-wide at some point but this event is just a cash-grab as far as the shop is concerned. I haven't spent a dime on Wildstar since returning and it's not about to change. | |} ---- I have. And this *is* about to change. | |} ---- ---- They put some rather expensive items in the store. That skeletal pig mount, and a haunted house plug. For $20 a pop, the fact that it is one character only is a rather large slap in the face. The plug is more odious in my opinion as it can't even be move once placed. Account bound wardrobe was a nice step in the right direction, single character bound mounts and pets are two steps in the wrong direction. Edited October 19, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- So the FABKit is not only "single character" but also "single use only!?!?!" So basically a $20 flask. That is gorram disgusting on every level. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I'll play along and enjoy the event for what it is *IN-GAME* but I am not going to spend another penny on it until they pull their heads out of their greedy asses. | |} ---- *gasp* Just because the box promotion went okay isn't reason to think a character mount is worth 20 bux. The box came with 30 days plus a mount or outfit. For basically the price or a month sub or a CREDD, depending on where you bought (15 or 20 bux). | |} ---- ---- ---- Seriously Typ, Totally unacceptable behaviour | |} ---- ---- Oh no... I am really sad to hear this. That's quite a pretty penny for something I'll likely want to move in the future! Drat. I'm disappointed to see this is how they've implemented FABKits in the store. Is there anyway to earn it in game, omnibits aside? (Or at all? I haven't been able to log in, so I don't know if there is an omnibit price tag attached here) Maybe with these silver tokens from the event, or as a rewards from the instance? Edited October 19, 2015 by Eden99 | |} ---- Both the pig and the haunted house are 795 omnibits. I'm not really sure how many of those drop in things like raids, but in bgs it would take me a long time to get that much. | |} ---- With the 120 soft-cap-that-may-as-well-be-a-hard-cap, plus the week where we couldn't get omnibits, that is... actually I think it is literally impossible for people to afford the omnibit price at this point. | |} ---- ---- Aye, this is why I was kind of looking to excude it! Darn. That's a pretty large omnibit count for a FABKit. I was sort of saving my omnibits for an expanded holowardrobe anyways. >_> | |} ---- I would think that the holowardrobe expansion would be a better use of omnibits. | |} ---- Yeah, I'm with you on this. Woo holowardrobe! <3 Gotta make room for the Shade's Eve costumes. ;) | |} ---- I'm partial to spending my Ombibits on extra character slots or the increased mount speed, personally. Or some of those cheap Housing items they have in the store. Unfortunately, I can't participate in the event on my main, because I'm stuck in a loading screen after trying to use the portal to the Shade's Eve expedition. Poop. | |} ---- I had heard things about characters caught in loading screens, and really I hope they are on the ball about fixing what ever issue it is that causes that. | |} ---- Yeah, I submitted a ticket, so now I wait. Aaaaand I guess play another character, and get them to Thayd so I can play in the event. | |} ---- ----